


【旻灿】当我的猫咪吧

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 练习室play
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【旻灿】当我的猫咪吧

*现背向，勿上升  
*私设有，OOC注意  
*练习室play，慎入，走评论 ↓

「哥怎么就这么诱人？好想在这里就上了哥。」其实不只在这里，我无时无刻都想把哥办了。李旻浩用露骨的言词刻意挑逗，当然最过分的下一句话没有说出来，但也足以消磨方灿的理智了。他扳起自家队长的下巴，用平常抚摸猫咪的熟练手法挠着。他刚享受完和方灿的热吻，吐在对方耳畔的气息带着不寻常的热度。

「旻浩啊，别闹，这里是练习室。」方灿轻轻用手肘推着身后的李旻浩，他很清楚这里是练习室，即使除了他们两个空无一人，再怎样都不能在这里做那种事。况且面前就是一面巨大的镜子，方灿已经努力迴避视线，但眼睛不管往哪摆都不自在，自己被弟弟压制在镜前的画面都会尽收眼底。

李旻浩沉默了一阵子，方灿毫无杀伤力的推拒行为在他看来只不过是欲擒故纵，哥哥总是那么诱人，一举一动都撩拨得他心神不宁，被吻过分明欲求不满的样子简直是要了他的命。他掀起方灿的上衣，用指尖描绘着结实的肌肉线条，透过镜面反射看到一片绯红从方灿的耳尖蔓延到双颊和脖子。

方灿被突如其来的爱抚吓得愣住，他还没从羞耻中回过神，李旻浩的动作就越来越过分——手掌覆盖住厚实的胸膛恣意揉捏，时不时恶趣味地轻拧乳尖。

「呜嗯……」方灿从齿间发出呻吟，听上去甜甜的、奶奶的，更胜他在节目上撒娇的时候。

那样软软的声音让人不由得想到家中的小猫叫声，李旻浩听到后又一次碾过待人采撷的果实，语带满足地轻笑出声：「哥比我还像猫咪。」

「到底在说什么？真的别在这里、啊哈……」方灿努力阻止李旻浩的手继续向下摸，低下头不去看镜子，他知道李旻浩正用盛满夏日星辰的眼睛注视着他，他知道自己如果和那双大眼睛对视的话，绝对拒绝不了李旻浩的索求。

「哥不想要吗？灿哥，抬头看我嘛。」李旻浩一字一句说得缓慢，他一直都是擅长驯养的，尤其温柔的声线很懂得诱导小猫步入怀抱。双手沿着背脊摩挲，慢慢移动到了挺翘的臀部，揉了一会手感很好的浑圆便对着尾椎骨按下，小猫果然发出了呜咽塌下腰。

方灿感觉到自己的大脑一片混沌，李旻浩每抚过他一寸肌肤就宛如点起一团火，烧得他浑身发烫。他最终还是敌不过弟弟半强硬半撒娇的要求，抬起头望着镜中面色潮红的自己，以及李旻浩透着危险气息的眼神，顶着那张近乎完美的脸庞，如同堕天使一般。

他们交换了一个比刚刚的开场白更深长的吻舌头撬开贝齿，紧紧纠缠在一起，对彼此的渴求升至燃点，直到彼此都喘不过气才恋恋不舍地分开。在期间两人有些踉跄地滑坐到地上，方灿被李旻浩从身后圈起来，褪下了全数衣着，抬头的分身暴露在空气中让他不由得打了个冷颤。

李旻浩一边在方灿的锁骨周围留下印记，一边为他抚慰分身，小巧柔软的手掌灵活地握住柱身，规律地上下滑动。手指熟练地绕着敏感点打转，另一只手也没闲着，向下伸至囊袋按摩。

方灿不自觉地挺了挺腰，想从弟弟的手中获得更多快感。李旻浩意识到方灿已经渐入佳境，加重了手中的动作让方灿颤抖着射在小腹上，然后迅速掏出早已预谋好的小包润滑剂，撕开后倒在手心捂热。

还陷在高潮的余韵里，方灿就感受到对方的手指沾着温温的液体在穴口按揉，他低下眉毛柔声唤着年下者的名，尝试做了最后的挣扎：「旻浩……不行！」

「嘘……哥，看那里。」性格里的恶劣成分让李旻浩不可能就这么放过方灿，他伸出一只手固定方灿的头部，示意他以某个角度瞄向镜子，久未被造访仍然食髓知味的穴口正缓缓地吞入手指。

这番景象让方灿害羞得想逃开，但这仅仅换来李旻浩更用力地将他禁锢在怀中，并且挤入第二、第三只手指进穴中搅弄。他扭着腰想躲开往前列腺的进攻，却让入侵者更顺利地抵达深处，疲软的分身很快地又精神了起来。

在方灿即将迎来第二次高潮前，李旻浩抽离了手指，换上自己硬邦邦的性器堵住向外流水的后穴，「灿哥，我要进去啰。」

不给方灿一点时间反应，李旻浩对准了穴口来势汹汹地撞了进去，里面湿滑温热，无微不至地包裹着李旻浩。另一方面方灿可不好受，粗长的性器不容忽视地埋在身体里，撑得满满胀胀。他感觉到体内的炙热毫无章法地动了起来，钝痛掺杂着酥麻感刺激着内壁，每个无法预测的下一步都惹得他的身子不停颤抖。

李旻浩在方灿的肩颈烙下一串红痕，继而含住耳垂舔吻，舌尖绕着没戴耳钉的耳洞挑逗，想借此分摊他被进入的辛苦。方灿把脸埋进掌中，似是不愿意接受他们在练习室里做爱的事实，「轻点、啊……」

拿开方灿几乎挡住整张脸的手，李旻浩转而攥住他的手腕引领着他摸向两人的交合处，沾了一手的黏糊，那里的温度更是热得烧尽了所有的矜持。但这还不够，他用较平日沙哑的声音在方灿耳边呢喃，堕天使开始蛊惑众生，邀请他一起坠入慾望的深渊，「哥，看看是谁在艹你？」

李旻浩故意放慢了进攻的速度，研磨着方灿的敏感带，撇过头不断舔舐他脆弱的颈脖，原本白皙的肌肤已染上了情慾的色彩，樱粉色的花朵盛开在雪地上，格外醒目格外性感。

没了手掌的遮掩，方灿可以清楚地看到男人的凶器如何进出自己的身体，插入时腿根总会止不住地打颤，还伴随着黏腻的液体被挤出穴外，在地上形成一小块水渍；退出时淡粉色的魅肉会被勾出来，贪婪地包缠着性器，像要挽留住入侵者卖力地吞吃。

「哥，说呀，还是看得不够清楚？」李旻浩又问了一次，掰开方灿的大腿死死架住，让交合处完全暴露在光线中，每讲一个字就用力地顶进最深处，感受紧致湿软的后穴吸附性器的快感。

「啊……旻浩、旻浩，是旻浩！不要了！」方灿没忍住尖叫，被抬起腿后性器捣得更深，他带上哭腔地呻吟着呼喊着李旻浩，生理性泪水模糊了视线，刚刚映入眼帘的淫靡画面却还是挥之不去。

李旻浩又开始了新一波的攻势，肉体拍击声和清晰的水声迴荡在隔音很好的练习室中，引人遐思的喘息声和甜腻的呻吟声也不用担心会传出去。他体贴地伸手照顾方灿的分身，双重刺激下方灿仰起头射了出来，全身重量都靠在李旻浩身上剧烈换气着，只感受到弟弟的性器离开身体时带出了些浓稠的精华。

李旻浩轻轻吻过方灿漂亮的脸庞，舔去他未干的泪痕，与这般柔情的后戏不同的是，他同时抓过方灿的发，让他整个人正对着镜面。

「瞧瞧，哥好漂亮。」李旻浩的手抚至何处方灿的目光就飘至何处，他看见爽到失神的表情、布满记号的颈间、发红肿胀的茱萸及泥泞不堪的下身，他身上每个部位都充满着欢爱的痕迹。方灿羞得想找个洞躲进去，不过腰窝有个嗑得疼的物件，提醒他这场性事还未结束，想逃也没门。

年上者被一把拉起来压在镜子上，碰到冰凉镜面的瞬间他吓得向后跌，要是没了身后人的搀扶，酸软的双腿肯定站不住。李旻浩坏笑着一巴掌拍过方灿有肉的屁股蛋，响亮的声音让方灿觉得更加耻辱，还来不及回头瞪视警告弟弟，就被不由分说地长驱直入。

「哈啊……好大、太深了……」无意间的感叹成了最好的催情剂，方灿感觉到体内的凶器又大了一圈，完全填满了空隙。他整个躯体贴上光滑的镜子，被冷得一激灵，本能地往较高温的身后靠近，却不晓得这样只会使自己落入更甜蜜的折磨。

李旻浩按下他精壮的腰，一下又一下狠狠地贯穿他，这样的姿势带给人一种掌控全局的错觉，满足了男人的征服欲。方灿身前是冰冷的镜子，身后是灼热的李旻浩，夹在极与极之间的感觉另他头昏脑胀。红缨随着激烈的晃动被镜面不断摩擦得挺立起来，加强了快感让他欲罢不能。

「灿哥，当旻浩的猫咪吧。」李旻浩叼上面前白嫩的后颈，用唇瓣轻轻抿着吮着、用牙齿细细啃着磨着。他一面进行安抚性的动作，一面扣住方灿的腰攻城略地，想要自己的形状被好好地记住。

方灿几乎要化成一滩水，恍惚之间被李旻浩翻过身，性器抵在敏感的腺体上磨了一圈刺激得他泣不成声。待他好不容易缓过神，那张汗湿的精致脸蛋挂上深情的笑容，猝不及防地撞进心里，尤其是眼底蕴藏了无尽的情意，让方灿又陷了进去。

之前说了李旻浩是擅于驯养的，他拉起方灿脱力的脚环住自己的腰，再让他攀上自己的背，循循善诱使小猫找到安全感、卸下心房。小猫总算窝进主人的怀中，撒娇似地蹭了蹭颈侧。

「啊、啊……旻浩啊！」李旻浩眯起眼眸，餍足地用最后的冲刺回应方灿给予的依靠。在方灿攀上巅峰绞紧了后穴后，李旻浩终于交代出来，浊液洒在娇嫩的内壁上，惹得方灿缩了缩身子，把头埋进温暖的臂膀。

深夜的练习室回归平静，只剩下不太安稳的鼾声，原来方灿累得睡着了。李旻浩悄悄抱紧哥哥、吻上哥哥的脸颊，堕天使张开漆黑的羽翼拥抱小猫。

这只猫咪，是旻浩的了。

END


End file.
